castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Morris
Jonathan Morris is a vampire hunter from the Konami videogame Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin for the Nintendo DS. He is one of the two main playable characters, along with Charlotte Aulin. He also appears in the cross-over game Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Character History Jonathan Morris is a descendant of the Belmont clan of vampire hunters. Like his father, John Morris, Jonathan eventually wields the legendary Vampire Killer whip to stave off the minions of evil, although he does not start off with the whip's full power due to his not being of the main Belmont lineage. While Jonathan starts out using the legendary weapon as a normal whip, he will also be able to equip other kinds of weapons, including swords, axes, and great swords. As a child, Jonathan was raised alongside the Fernandez/Belnades descendant Charlotte Aulin. The two shared a strong, supposedly platonic friendship. In 1944, Morris and Aulin worked together to foil the destruction of mankind by the vampire artist Brauner and his twin vampire daughters, Stella and Loretta. Jonathan shows animosity toward his father for not teaching him how to unlock the full potential of the Vampire Killer. However, as the game progresses and he meets Wind, Jonathan begins to fully appreciate and respect his father. It is possible that Jonathan would be the one to pass the whip onto Julius Belmont and maybe play a part in the Demon Castle Wars (he would be 73). He or his son/daughter would have given the Vampire Killer to Julius Belmont in order to defeat Dracula. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Jonathan is able to use the Vampire Killer whip, but it starts out very weak for him in the game. To compensate for this, he is able to use many other types of weapons, including swords, axes, and other whips. He is able to equip a large variety of sub-weapons and Martial Arts techniques as Skills, which grow in power the more he uses them. Some of the martial art techniques do not need to be equipped and can be performed using special button combos. Jonathan can switch places with his partner Charlotte Aulin or fight along side her. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' Though Jonathan returns in Harmony of Despair, he is only able to use the Vampire Killer, and not all of the Sub-Weapons he possessed in Portrait of Ruin make an appearance as well. Despite this, however, he still has more sub-weapons than the other whippers, and his Martial Arts are readily available after finding them. His sub-weapons level up in power the more he uses them, much like in Portrait of Ruin. In addition, whenever a sub-weapon levels up for Jonathan, if it is a sub-weapon that the other whipper characters can readily use, the Vampire Killer also grows in power. Quotes *''Ha!'' *(With one voice with Charlotte) Vincent, you're scaring me. *''She's like my kid sister.'' *''Nah, I'm still around.'' *Soy un morris y yo se que shanoa es hija de alucard Trivia *Jonathan, much like his father, is depicted as being left handed in most of his pieces of official artwork. However, because of the nature of 2D sprites, his dominant hand will switch to match the side he is currently facing. **This being said, there are occasional pieces of artwork that depict him as right handed. One can see this in the cinematic featured after a period of inactivity in Portrait of Ruin's main menu as well. *Jonathan could have been named after Jonathan Harker from the Dracula novel. **His name may even throw back to Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, who also fought the undead and their vampire master, Dio. This is further referenced when the player keeps holding ↑ on the D-pad; after a while, Jonathan will strike a pose very similar to those from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. **His name can also be a reference to his father's, John Morris. *Jonathan is the only playable character who is able to use Jump Kick in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. External Links * References *''Nintendo Power'', Issue #204 (June 2006). *Konami E3 special site - Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin de:Jonathan Morris Jonathan Morris Morris, Jonathan Category:Portrait of Ruin Playable Characters Morris, Jonathan Category:Humans Morris, Jonathan Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters